


2:39am

by xDeaa



Series: Two Lights Juxtaposed [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, Late at Night, M/M, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDeaa/pseuds/xDeaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is sleeping but something wakes him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2:39am

Bing.

“Mhhnn...”

A lump under the dark gray sheets shifted slightly.

Bing.

“Uhnnn.”

A large hand emerged from the sheets, reaching out and smacking the side table repeatedly, looking for something.

Bing.

“Mhmm, shut up!” a deep voice groaned from underneath the sheets as the hand grabbed what was making the noise.

Soon a blue-haired head appeared from the underneath ruffled sheets, the male sitting up in bed. His eyes were practically closed as he picked up the cell phone, only opening them slightly to squint through the brightness of said phone to read his three new text messages.

“Hmm,” he grunted, raising an eyebrow.

—Aomine?

—you up?

—I can’t sleep...

The navy-haired male’s fingers flew across the keys.

—what does that have to do with me bakagami?

There was a pause before Kagami’s response, longer than Aomine would have expected.

—can I come over?

Aomine’s cheeks reddened slightly after reading the newest text. He hesitated before responding carefully, trying to maintain a nonchalant tone.

—do whatever you want

He waited a few seconds before sending another text.

—call when you get here

He then proceeded to lie down again, rolling over onto his side with his phone in hand. He had a good fifteen minutes before that idiot would get there.

The bluenette was just about to fall asleep again when his phone binged once more.

—thanks.. Ahomine

Aomine smiled to himself as he closed his eyes and let a short sleep consume him.


End file.
